<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of the West by LadyLee91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945731">Love of the West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLee91/pseuds/LadyLee91'>LadyLee91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLee91/pseuds/LadyLee91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has been offered to the Great Lord of the West as an offering to save her people. Instead of killing her, Sesshomaru uses her in his war. She's just a means to an end, but will something else blossom between the two?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Offernings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, I hope you like my new story. Its set in feudal Japan, however Kagome has lived their her whole life. So there is no well traveling or anything sort of like that. I hope you enjoy.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p>
<p>……….</p>
<p>“Lady Kagome here is where we leave you.” Kagome and the headmen if the village were standing in front of a shrine dedicated to the Lord of the West.</p>
<p>“I understand.” Kagome nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s your duty as our princess…” One of the headman began to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence.</p>
<p>“To offer myself in benefit of the people.” Recently there had been in increase of demonic activity. Many years ago, there had been a deal struck that in exchange for goods produced by the villagers, the Lord of the West would protect them. However the villagers have been attacked more than usually, and the presence of their protector has seemed to vanish. The human Lord who controlled the lands and the headmen got together and decided they must have angered the Lord of the West. They decided they would offer their most precious treasure, the beautiful princess to appease him.</p>
<p>“No one in the villages have met the new Lord of the West. They say he is a great and powerful demon, like his fathers before him. However unlike previous rulers, it is rumored that he is ruthless, won’t hesitate to kill, and despises anything beneath him.” One of the head men proclaimed.</p>
<p>“We do not know what will become of your offering. So please no matter what happens Lady Kagome do not anger the great demon lord more than he already is with us.” A different headman explained.</p>
<p>“You must enter into the shrine alone. Someone will come for you soon.” The first headman spoke again. They all bowed to the princess, knowing this was the last time they would probably see her. Kagome watched as the headmen headed back to the village. Once they were out of sight she braced herself and entered the shire. She kept telling herself to stay strong. Kagome knew this was for the good of her people, but no one wants to willing walk into their death. Inside the shrine there was a pillow to kneel on in front of a dog demon statue. Incenses where burning, candles had been lit, and the offerings that had not perished lined the shrine. Kagome kneeled on the pillow and began to pray for the salvation of her people.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long before a demon appeared in the shrine. He had long silver hair tied back into a pony tail, and piercing blue eyes. His hankimono was dark blue with a silver pattern, and was clad in armor and weapons.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?” The demon commanded.</p>
<p>“Are you the great lord of the west?” Kagome asked bowing to the demon soldier.</p>
<p>“No! The lord sent me instead.” The demon was getting more irritated by the minute. “I am Mitsuyo. The right hand man of our great lord. He sent me to see why someone has entered the shrine.”</p>
<p>“I am Kagome. Princess of this land. I am here to offer myself as forgiveness to the lord so he may continue to watch over our lands as he did before.” Kagome bowed down so low her head was on the floor.</p>
<p>“We do not need a human offering. However it is not my place to deny offerings to the lord. I will take you back to him to do with what he pleases.” Mitsuyo pulled Kagome up be her collar, feet barely touching the ground. In an instant they were transported out of the shrine flying to the great lord’s castle.</p>
<p>Kagome was scared, terrified really. She didn’t like heights, and here she was hundreds of feet above the ground. She could plummet to her death at any moment if he let go. Soon, thankfully, they were back on the ground in front of the gates to the castle.</p>
<p>“Hey Mitsuyo what do you have there?” One of the Gaye guards asked.</p>
<p>“The humans have offered us their princess. I’m bringing her to the lord to see what we should do with her.” Mitsuyo explained.</p>
<p>“She’s a pretty one. I bet she taste even better than she looks.” The other guard laughed. “Let us know if there are any parts left to snack on.”</p>
<p>All three laughed as Mitsuyo walked by. Kagome now knew how she was going to be sacrificed. She was going to be their main course tonight. Her only wish was that it would be quick and painless. Mitsuyo dragged Kagome to a room in the castle. There was some straw to lay on and a small window, nothing else. It was cold and drafty and kind of smelt. It seemed more like a prison than a room to Kagome.</p>
<p>Mitsuyo laughed as he threw Kagome in the room. “I hope this is to the princess’ liking. Someone will come back for you when the lord is ready to see you.”</p>
<p>Mitsuyo slammed the door, and Kagome could hear it lock. She sighed. She was alone in a place where the occupants hated her kind. She was going to die and not one warm heart was there for her. Kagome tried to see out the window, to see the beauty of the earth one last time. All she could see were tops of the trees and the sky. The window was too high and she was too short.</p>
<p>It took a whole day before someone came back for her. It was a different demon this time. He was dressed like a servant. He took Kagome to the throne room. Grand tapestries and statues lined the walls. Guards were standing at their post, generals conversing with themselves, and servants where in the background waiting for commands. At the front of the room was the great demon lord.</p>
<p>“Lord Sesshomaru, I have bought you the girl as requested.” The servant bowed and moved to the back with the other servants. Kagome was left alone in front to face the great demon. His gaze was intimidating, and made her feel uncomfortable. Kagome kneeled in front of Sesshomaru, forehead touching the ground in respect of his statues.</p>
<p>“Great demon Lord of the West. I offer myself to you to appease the wrong we have caused you. So that you may once again protect us and our lands as you family has done before.” There was silence after her declaration but she was too afraid to look up.</p>
<p>“And what am I to do with a human princess?” Sesshomaru finally spoke. Kagome looked up a bit to see his face. He was extremely handsome, but his piercing gaze sent shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>“Sacrifice me to appease your anger towards us.” Kagome was able to squeak out.</p>
<p>Faster than Kagome’s human eyes could register, Sesshomaru had appeared in front of her. He was holding her up by her neck slightly squeezing making it hard for Kagome to breath. He could see the fear in her face, yet she didn’t break eye contact with him or shy away.</p>
<p>“So you wish to die by my hands?”</p>
<p>“If… that’s.. what.. you… wish.” Kagome struggles to get out.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru thought about it. He could snap her neck in an instant without a second thought and be over this ordeal. However if he broke her neck right now without continuing to protect the lands there could be an uprising which he did not have time for. He would figure out what to do with her later.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru dropped her on the ground. “Makio. Take her back.”</p>
<p>Kagome followed Makio back to the small room rubbing her next. She was confused. He didn’t kill her or mention anything about eating her. She was to be his offering, but he didn’t seem to care. So why was he keeping her around? When they arrived back at the room Kagome didn’t know if she would see anyone again so she took this time to ask some questions.</p>
<p>“Is he going to eat me?”</p>
<p>“Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t eat humans.” Makio was waiting for Kagome to enter the room so he could get back to work.</p>
<p>“Will he kill me in some sacrificial way?”</p>
<p>“It is not for me to say what Lord Sesshomaru plans to do. Now I have things to do.” Makio shoved Kagome into the room. She was becoming a nuisance to him. He locked the door, then added. “Someone will bring you something to eat later.”</p>
<p>Kagome heard his footsteps grow faint as he left her alone again. She began to wish that he would have just killed her rather than keeping her in a small cold room by herself.</p>
<p>Someone did eventually bring Kagome food, rice and water. It was a female servant about Kagome’s age. She appeared to be half demon. Kagome knew that half demons are strong and confidant in their powers. However this girl seemed timid, shy and not sure in herself.</p>
<p>Kagome had expected the servant girl to leave once she was given food. But she waited patiently in the room for her to finish. It was nice to have some company although she wasn’t taking. Per her upbringing, Kagome found it rude to eat in front of a person without them eating as well.</p>
<p>“Would you like some rice?” Kagome asked.</p>
<p>The servant girl looked startled by the offer. She kept her eyes in the ground and head bowed. “Lady Kagome this is the only food you’ve had in two days and you’re offering to share it with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes! You seem tired. Maybe some food would help you.” Kagome offered.</p>
<p>“I must decline lady Kagome. Please eat!” The young girl sat quietly until Kagome was done.</p>
<p>“Thank you…” Kagome said as the girl picked up her dishes.</p>
<p>“Natsumi.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Natsumi.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome Lady Kagome. I will be back in the morning.” Natsumi left locking the door behind her. Kagome sighed. She was alone again. She was used to having her friends to talk to or walking the gardens to ease her thoughts. Here she felt like a prisoner that no one cared about. Kagome watched through the window as day turned to night. She could hear noise outside that sounded like people battling. She listened to them until sleep consumed her. The bitter chill of the night made it hard to stay asleep. Winter was coming soon, and if she was still in this room when the first snow fell she would not make it very long. If only she had a place to put a fire or warmer clothes.</p>
<p>Like promised Natsumi was there in the morning with more rice and water. She looked even more tired than before.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep well Lady Kagome?” Natsumi asked.</p>
<p>“Yes thank you for asking.” What was Kagome going to say? No it’s freezing and I’d like to go home. She was here to be killed or eaten or something. She was sure her comfort was not on anyone’s high agenda. “How about you Natsumi?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Natsumi looked shocked again by the courtesy she was receiving. “Yes Lady Kagome I slept well also. You’re very kind for someone who’s here to be… offered.”</p>
<p>“Do you by chance know when or how I’ll be um offered?” Kagome played with her rice.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately no. Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t share his thought except with his generals.” Natsumi sounded sad for Kagome. She sat quietly until Kagome was done eating. “I’ll be back later to check on you.”</p>
<p>Natsumi collected the dishes and left locking the door behind her again. It went on like this for a week. Kagome got to know more about Natsumi during their visits. She had learned that Natsumi’s father was an officer in Sesshomaru’s father’s army. Out of respect and obligation of her late father, who died in battle. they kept Natsumi as a servant. Natsumi’s mother had passed a long time ago, being human and all so the castle was all she knew. She wasn’t the only half demon around. Since Sesshomaru didn’t like half demons, they were given the grunt work and worked long hours. Natsumi herself, besides tending to Kagome, cleaned the bath house morning and night. She tended to the animals, cleaning stalls and pins, feeding them, and keeping them clean. When she was done with that she was to help in the fields until she was needed to clean the bath house again. Kagome was shocked that she had so many task. Yes she was a half demon, and had more energy than a human. But that was a lot for one person to handle. Of course others assisted her, but it was still a lot for one person.</p>
<p>This morning Kagome was expecting Natsumi like always but it was Makio. He didn’t have food with him. Instead commanded Kagome to come with him. He took her to what seemed like a war room. Sesshomaru was standing by a map table surrounded by his generals. They all sneered up their noses when Kagome walked in disgusted by a human in their presence.</p>
<p>“Lord Sesshomaru.” Makio bowed and stepped to the back of the room. Kagome stood there silently and uncomfortable while everyone continued to work ignoring her. Eventually he spoke.</p>
<p>“It seems your offering is needed in a different way.” Sesshomaru said without looking up.</p>
<p>“Yes anything.” Kagome bowed.</p>
<p>“What we are needing will be buried in snow soon. We will wait until spring. Until then you will be moved into a room where you won’t freeze to death. Someone will be assigned to you to attend to your needs until then.”</p>
<p>“Natsumi?” Kagome asked. She bowed even deeper when Sesshomaru glared at her.</p>
<p>Makio came back up to retrieve Kagome. He took her to a new room. With an actual shikibuton to lay on and a window she could see out of. There was a shoji screen for the window to block out the cold and morning light. There was a small pot to light a fire in to keep the room warm. There was a screen for her to change clothes behind. And a separate area divided by another shoji screen with a table, pillows to sit on, and a patio divided by another shoji screen. It was very luxurious compared to the small room from before.</p>
<p>“Someone will be by shortly to bring you lunch. Do not leave this room unless told to do so.” Makio left. A shoji separated her room from the hallway so there was nothing to lock. She was still alone but at least in better conditions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>………</p>
<p>End of chapter one. I hope you liked it. Hope you have a great day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Understandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: Understandings <br/>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.<br/>…………<br/>Kagome was on the patio connected to her room. It was more like a balcony since she was a few floors up. It overlooked the castle courtyard. There were guards at their post, castle occupants and servants walking by or lingering to talk. It was nice to be out in the open with the sun on her skin. She had been kept in a small room for almost a week with only a tiny window to the outside. Here she felt a like she had a little more freedom.. </p>
<p>“Lady Kagome.” Natsumi walked into the room, her arms full of food, fabric, and a bucket of water. “I’m sorry I’m late. I had to finish my chores.” </p>
<p>“Not to worry Natsumi. I’m happy to see you. They said I would be assigned someone but didn’t say who. Lord Sesshomaru gave me a look when I asked if it was you.” Kagome helped Natsumi place everything down. </p>
<p>“You asked for me Lady Kagome? Well that explains it.” Natsumi bowed to Kagome in gratitude. </p>
<p>“Explains what? And you don’t have to bow Natsumi. Were friends remember?” Kagome placed her hand on Natsumi’s shoulder, giving her a smile. </p>
<p>“Right Lady Kagome. I’ve been temporarily assigned as your lady in waiting. During which time my daily chores have been reassigned.”  </p>
<p>“Are you okay being my lady in waiting?” Kagome was happy to have her friend around more, but she didn’t want Natsumi assigned anything she didn’t want to do. </p>
<p>“Oh yes! I do enjoy our times together, and you are one of the nicest guest we’ve ever had. Never mind me though. I brought you a clean kimono and some warm water to clean yourself with.” Natsumi moved the bucket of water and kimono behind the screen. Kagome washed up and changed, while Natsumi had set the table for lunch. Instead of just rice and water, there was tea, shrimp miso, and a side of rice. Kagome offered Natsumi some food and tea again, telling her there was too much for her to finish alone. Natsumi still declined the generous offer. They talked as Kagome ate. </p>
<p>“I’m going to clear these up. When I come back, we shall go for a walk.” Natsumi stated. </p>
<p>“I get to leave the room?” Kagome squealed. Finally she would get to stretch her legs. </p>
<p>“Yes. Lord Sesshomaru commanded that you keep up your strength. We can go walk around the back gardens if you would like?” Natsumi asked as stated the dishes together. </p>
<p>“That sounds pleasant.” </p>
<p>“Alright I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>Kagome went out to her balcony while she waited. Down in the courtyard, she caught sight of a beautiful female demon walking through with three females trailing her. Everyone looked terrified as they hurried to get out of her way and bowing as she passed. Kagome wondered if she was the Lady of the castle. No one had mentioned the Great Lord was married, but maybe such news wouldn’t reach her human village. </p>
<p>The female demon suddenly stopped. She started looking around with a disgusted look on her face. Then she realized where the stench was coming from. She glanced up at Kagome with a look that could kill any man. Kagome ran back into her room closing the shoji screen behind her. Kagome had never been so terrified of a single look in her entire life. </p>
<p>Natsumi can back with a shawl for Kagome to help against the winter air. She took her to the gardens which were quite grand even for Kagome’s standards. If it wasn’t for the gate around the castle Kagome would have thought the garden was an extension of the forest. </p>
<p>Up on the gate there were guards pacing back and forth, manning their post. They paid the pair no mind, but Kagome was a bit worried. When she first arrived, one of the guards mentioned how delicious she looked to eat.  </p>
<p>“Are you okay Lady Kagome?” Natsumi asked. She could sense her uneasiness and the quicken pace of her heart. </p>
<p>“Am I safe out here? Not to offend, but don’t some demons eat humans?” Kagome was still looking at the guards. Their job was to protect the castle at all cost, a simple human was not on their schedule. </p>
<p>“No need to worry about that Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru has made it very clear that you are important to the success of his war and no one is to touch you.” Natsumi patted Kagome's hand trying to comfort her. </p>
<p>“I wonder how, as a human, I’m key to the success of his victory.” Kagome asked. </p>
<p>“I overheard the generals when Lord Sesshomaru was giving me your orders, that it’s something only a human can do. Since you are already here as an offering it worked out in Lord Sesshomaru’s favor. You’ll do it willing rather than him forcing a human too.” </p>
<p>That only made Kagome more curious. What could a human do that a demon couldn’t? They were faster, stronger and powerful. She was just a princess. She wasn’t even trained in any kind of fighting skills. </p>
<p>Natsumi showed Kagome around the gardens. There was a tiny forest of cherry blossom trees. The leaves were beginning to die and fall, but the trees were still beautiful. Kagome hoped she’d still be around to see them bloom. Natsumi brought Kagome to the coy pond next. The fountains and water falls made for a soothing background noise. The two sat around the pond and talked for a while. They had barely began to explore the gardens when the start of dusk was upon them.  Natsumi wanted to show Kagome the rock gardens quickly before heading in for dinner. They were just beginning to look around when Natsumi began to freak out.  </p>
<p>“We should leave Lady Kagome.” Natsumi grabbed Kagome's hand and started pulling her towards the castle.  </p>
<p>“But we only just arrived. It’s so beautiful. I would like to see more.”</p>
<p>“We can come back tomorrow, but we must leave now.” Natsumi was in a rush to get Kagome moving faster. </p>
<p>“Okay, but why are we in such a rush?” Kagome was almost in a sprint to keep up with Natsumi’s speed. </p>
<p>Natsumi slowed down a bit, but was still dragging Kagome towards the castle. “It’s Lady Rai. She’s the princess from the southern tribe. Rumor among the tribes is that Sesshomaru will take her as his mate once the war is over. Since the general from the south came by to discuss the war, Lady Rai tagged along for a visit. But she really hates humans. She’ll kill them on the spot, just for being in her presence.” </p>
<p>“What about what you said earlier? About no one harming me by Lord Sesshomaru’s orders.”</p>
<p>“Lady Rai listens to no one.  Who knows what she will do. Now please we must hurry.” Natsumi quickened the pace again. She could sense that Rai was near, and no doubt had caught Kagome's sent. However Natsumi didn’t get Kagome out of the area fast enough. She picked up Kagome and moved her just in time before a lightening whip could strike her. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Rai demanded. </p>
<p>Kagome recognized her as the female demon from earlier. She assumed since she didn’t kill her earlier in the courtyard, she was following Sesshomaru's orders. As one princess to another Kagome tried to make amends with Rai. “Forgive us Lady Rai. We were just viewing the gardens.” </p>
<p>“You dare speak to me human! I’ll teach you your place. Kneel.” Rai’s hand began to glow blue. A flash of lightening shot out of her fingers striking Kagome's leg. </p>
<p>Natsumi tried to move Kagome out of the way but her leg was still struck. Natsumi stood her ground in front of Kagome. She was tasked with protecting her with her life. At the same time she had been told to never strike a royal, which was conflicting. However if she had to choose she would risk her life for Kagome over Rai. Sesshomaru's wrath was much worse than the scene in front of her. </p>
<p>“Move half demon.” Rai demanded, “Or I’ll kill you too.” </p>
<p>“You must not harm Lady Kagome, it’s by our Lords commands.” Natsumi stretched out her arms trying to make herself as big as possible to shield Kagome. </p>
<p>“I answer to no one.” Rai shouted. Her hand began to glow blue again for another strike. </p>
<p>Natsumi should be fighting back by orders of Sesshomaru, but she couldn’t bring herself to attack another person. She stood her ground keeping Kagome protected. Natsumi closed her eyes and waited for the blow. </p>
<p>“Lady Rai. Getting out of control over one mangy human.” Mitsuyo was holding Rai’s arm back, stopping the blow. “I thought you were better than this.”</p>
<p>“Why you. How dare you talk to me in such a way!” Rai began to seethe with rage. The aura around her began to change for the worse. </p>
<p>“Leave, before I make you.” Mitsuyo let go of Rai’s arm, pushing her back as he did. He glared at her. One female would not prevent his lord from winning the war. He didn’t care if she was royalty of not. She would die here if she didn’t leave. Rai glared back at Mitsuyo, but she left. Her three ladies in waiting following behind her. </p>
<p>“Natsumi!” Mitsuyo barked.  </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” Natsumi bowed to the general. </p>
<p>“We’re your orders not to protect the human?” Mitsuyo looked at Kagome. She was trying to stand, but the wound was hurting too much. He scoffed at her weakness. </p>
<p>“Yes! Sorry General Mitsuyo. I have no excuses for my failure.” She was still bowing. Kagome could see tears in her friends' eyes. She felt horrible. All of this was her fault. She didn’t know that Rai hated humans that much. If only they would have left when Natsumi first suggested it rather than asking questions. None of this would have happened. </p>
<p>“Fetch the healer. Bring her to the human’s room. If you're capable of that.” Mitsuyo picked up Kagome to bring her to her room.</p>
<p>Kagome felt rather awkward. She knew Mitsuyo hated her, and probably didn’t want to be touching her. She stayed quiet, and kept her arms in her lap. When they got to Kagome's room he placed her down by the table. He left saying the healer should be there soon. </p>
<p>Kagome’s leg was hurting her. She didn’t want Mitsuyo to see, since he already thought her weak. But the pain was unbearable, and her eyes began to tear. It hurt more than a normal gash. She wondered if it was because she was struck with demonic lightening. She looked at her leg. The edges of the wound were burnt, but that didn’t stop the wound from bleeding. </p>
<p>“Lady Kagome, I am Ena the castles healer.” An older woman stated as she entered Kagome's room. She was carrying a bucket of water, rags, and some herbs.  </p>
<p>“Pleased… to meet… you.” Kagome got out the pain. </p>
<p>Ena rolled up Kagome’s kimono just enough to see her wound. She began to clean Kagome’s leg. It was still gushing out blood, which was making it hard to keep the area clean. Suddenly Kagome's door snapped open, startling the two. Sesshomaru stood in the door way looking from Ena to Kagome.  </p>
<p>“Lord Sesshomaru, you shouldn’t be in a maiden’s bedroom.” Ena bowed. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru gave her a look. She was a human, such rumors would never spread about the two. He walked into the room, and kneeled next to Kagome. He examined the wound. It was severe. If she remained in bed, and took it easy the wound should heal completely. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to be such a burden. Sorry that I angered Lady Rai and caused a commotion. I’m sure this is quite a nuisance to you.” Kagome said. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru looked her in the eye. Kagome thought he looked irritated. But he didn’t say anything to her. </p>
<p>“Make sure this doesn’t get infected.” Sesshomaru demanded as he walked out of the room. Kagome caught sight of Mitsuyo, lingering in the doorway. The two whispered amongst themselves before Sesshomaru left. Mitsuyo closed the door giving Kagome an irritated look as he did. </p>
<p>Ena rubbed a medicinal herb paste into her wound then wrapped it. With the paste that was being applied, her wound should heal rather fast. Until she was okay to move, Kagome was to stay in bed so she didn’t make it worse. Kagome was currently out on her balcony. She left saying she would be back in the morning to change the wrappings. Kagome sighed to herself once she was alone. She had made a big mess of things. She wouldn’t blame Sesshomaru if he changed his mind and just killed to rid himself of her stupidity. Kagome stayed where she was, waiting for Natsumi. But she never came. </p>
<p>Different servants brought Kagome food for the next two days. She was going stir crazy lying in bed all day, so she decided to break a few rules. It was night and the courtyard was silent as everyone was either asleep or in their room getting ready to sleep. Kagome sighed still looking down at the courtyard. Her only friend at the castle was probably reassigned, being punished or dead and it was all her fault. She sighed again, looking around at everything but not really focusing on anything. She noticed the guards were on edge. She hoped it wasn’t because of Rai. Kagome was too afraid to ever see that woman again. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru was walking in the shadows of the courtyard. He was contemplating his troops in the north. Their stand was beginning to waver. It was hard to beat an enemy that could regenerate as long as the leader lived. On top of that, winter was coming. Resources would be hard to transport, and what they could get hold of would be scarce. Should he leave his men where they are or pull them back? If he recalled them he may lose the north. Or if he left his men he could lose his troops and the north also. </p>
<p>Sesshomaru needed to think about this in more detail later. Right now he was too irritated with Kagome to have a clear head. She was disobeying he’s commands by being out on the balcony. He needed her to be alive and well by spring time. If she kept moving around she was going to reopen her wound. He glared up at Kagome. She was looking off into the night sky, not even noticing his presence. He hated having to keep a human around, having his people tend to her every need. He hated having to place the success of his war into her hands. But if he had to keep her around, she was going to abide by his rules to prevent him anymore complications.  </p>
<p>Kagome felt a small bit of comfort in the night sky. With all that had happened to her in the past two weeks, the silence of the night was the peace she needed. </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you in bed?” Sesshomaru snapped, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. He stepped down from the balcony railing walking towards Kagome. “Have I not made it clear how important your survival is?” </p>
<p>Kagome could tell he was pissed off. He was keeping a calmness on the outside, but she could feel it boiling through. She began to scoot backwards into the room, fleeing from Sesshomaru. </p>
<p>“You think I would keep you, a human, around, give you such service if I didn’t need you.” He was practically growling at her now. “And yet you show little disregard to your health, and the consequences you would cause if it failed.” </p>
<p>Kagome had never been this terrified in her life. Not even Rai trying to kill her, scared her as much as Sesshomaru was right now. She had made it to the edge of her shikibuton, when Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her looking her dead in the eye. </p>
<p>He spoke in calm, cold tone annunciating every word. “Do not disobey me again.” </p>
<p>Kagome couldn’t find the words to agree with him, so she nodded her head instead. Sesshomaru left, slamming the shoji screen behind him. Kagome put her hand on her heart feeling for a heartbeat. She could have sworn she had a heart attack due to fright. She knew that if she put one more foot out of line, he may kill her. Necessary to his war or not. Kagome crawled back into bed and stayed there as commanded.  </p>
<p>The next few days Kagome felt like she was just going through the motions of life. Sleeping, eating, and then sleeping some more. This morning Kagome was too depressed to eat. She was picking at her breakfast when a familiar voice came from the bedroom door way. </p>
<p><br/>“You should eat Lady Kagome or your strength will fail.” </p>
<p>“Natsumi! You’re back?” Kagome smiled up at her friend. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Natsumi kneeled down next to the bed and poured Kagome more tea. </p>
<p>Kagome lunged for Natsumi, hugging her friend and crying into her kimono. She knocked over the tray of food in the process. “I’m so sorry Natsumi. I thought you were dead. All because of my stupidity.”</p>
<p>“Please Lady Kagome. You are embarrassing me. Do not cry over my absence.” Natsumi righted her friend.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?” Kagome was still blubbering, barely understandable through her tears.  </p>
<p>“There is nothing to forgive. I was tasked with keeping you safe and I failed. You’re the only person who’s treated me like a friend and not a servant or half demon, and I almost let you die.” There was sadness in Natsumi’s eyes. She cleaned up the fallen breakfast, and told Kagome she’d be back, taking the dishes with her. </p>
<p>Kagome noticed that Natsumi’s movements were stiff. She didn’t get the feeling it was because of what happened, but more of what happened afterwards. Kagome felt like sorry was not enough to make up for what she caused. </p>
<p>Once Kagome was cleared to go on short walks, the pair headed back out to the gardens. It had been a little over a week in total since Kagome left her room last. Nerves took over her body being back among demons. She couldn’t help but jump at anyone who seemed threatening, which was almost everyone. She didn’t want anything to happen to her friend and if someone killed her Sesshomaru would never protect her people. </p>
<p>They were next to the koi pond when they heard someone singing of in the distance. Whomever he was had a pleasant voice and was growing closer to the pair. Kagome looked to Natsumi. She didn’t look frightened or in a need to escape. Kagome figured whoever was approaching wasn’t a danger to her. A man soon appeared from behind the tall hedges. He appeared to be old by his salt and pepper hair, but as a full demon he hardly showed signs in his face of his true age. </p>
<p>“Lady Kagome. Natsumi.” The older man greeted. </p>
<p>“Professor.” Natsumi bowed. </p>
<p>“Pleasant day today, is it not. I sense the first snow fall is upon us soon.” The Professor, smiled down at the two. “Lady Kagome, how is your leg doing this evening?”</p>
<p>Kagome instinctively rubbed her leg. It was no longer hurting, it just needed to heal now. “It’s healing rather nicely. How did you know I was injured?”<br/>“I’m the advisor for Lord Sesshomaru. I know what goes on in this castle before it even happens.” The Professor sat down next to Kagome. He picked up her hand turning it over in his. Kagome looked at Natsumi wondering what he was doing, but she was watching the koi swim around instead.<br/> “Is that why they call you professor?” Kagome questioned. <br/>“No. I was once the professor for the young lords of this castle. I taught them education, life lessons, and helped them through their problems. Since I no longer have my sight, advice is all I can offer now.”  The Professor smiled. Then he became very grave. “Sesshomaru has put a lot of hope into you, Lady Kagome. Something that he hates to admit. He is not very fond of humans. Most demons aren’t. However Sesshomaru has a specific reason for despising your kind. As a young boy he watched his mother being slaughtered by a band of humans. His mom was a powerful demon, but she had been injured on their journey back to the castle. She did what any mother would do, and sacrifice herself for her child.”<br/>Kagome understood now. She felt sad for Sesshomaru. She wanted to do everything in her power to help him, no matter what. <br/>“It seems like I am needed elsewhere.” The Professor patted Kagome's hand before giving it back to her. He got up and headed towards the castle, where Sesshomaru was waiting for him. He was looking at Kagome, no emotions on his face. Without a word he left, once the Professor caught up to him. </p>
<p>……….<br/>End of Chapter two. I hope you liked it. I’m turning 29 this Wednesday. I took some time off work so hopefully I can get more chapters out soon. Have a great day. <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>